I Wanna Get Pyscho
by Demonseed189
Summary: Will this be the end of the new group in Sanctuary read and find out


I am new to this so dont judge that bad its gonna be a tale of Bloody fighting with alot of romance and love hahah. Enjoy Bold letter's are Krieg speakin in his mind Itallic is Maya speaking to Littleman (Littleman speaking)

_**Krieg**_  
Lets start off here in Sanctuary I walk around here doing absolutely nothing with this voice in my head, I want to kill shit, he nooo he wants me to be a good pup so i dont harm civilians only of the bastards deserve it im actually warming up on that ideal.

_**Later that night**_  
I'm on my couch in my room sharpining my axe when I hear talking, there talking bout me sounds like its Maya and Axton and she seems pissed off bout whatever this spout is about "I dont give a flying fuck if he is a Pyscho he is a damn good fighter better than you are with you shitty ass turet that barely does shit to an ultimate badass anything while he goes up front and personal and kicks ass" "He is a fucking pyscho what the fuck Maya got feelings for him now" she is slammed with a feeling of emotions when she realizes she does have feelings for him "Axton i can kick your ass with my mind" "Ooooo yea pull that shit cause your a fucking siren" "Pull that shit cause your a whoremongering assmunch that got a divorce who just wants what is between my legs" "keep it up and I personally will kick you and your boyfriend out" "Go a fucking head rather be chopped up by skags that listen to your ass" I walk down there wanting to see what will happen in a change of actions and words they all think im just a fucking pyscho and I aint got fucking feelings as i walk down there the arguemeant subsides "Ohh hi Krieg your down here can we talk?" Maya says then Axton quips in "Out fucking side with the skags your asses are out" Maya looks at me and grabs my hand as we walk by Axton I growl like imma fucking kill his ass "We have to leave Krieg" "Does my bloody mess of slaughter scare the commando" "Wait that made alot of sense actually" (Good job man show her we aint completly crazy) "SHUT UP LITTLE MAN" "Who are you talking too" "THE VOICE IN MY BACON OF PAST REMINIST""Can I speak to him?" I grunt and nod my head. She walks over to me and places her hands on the outer edges of my mask (Woo there cowboy dont start buckin her yet) _Hello _(Hey im "Little man") _Ohh ok so your the voice that makes him scream at himself and hit his head on stuff to make you shut up _(Yup that be me) _So you can help me translate his words_ (I can but if we set up a connection I will hear your thoughts aswell) _well aint like ive got much to hide so have at her_. The connection is set she walks off (Hey there big guy I think she is starting to like you) **"Uggg SHUT UP" **(ok ok I get it just maybe sometime tell her or ask her out for dinner) "Hey pretty lady want to deast on the triangle's of goodness at the Striper's place" "Ha yea its called pizza Krieg and its Moxxi's close to a stripper but not by much" so as there last meal in Sanctuary they head down to Moxxi's for her pizza as they come in everyone stops and looks at the tall man with the siren she grabs my hand to calm me down she knows how mad i get when people just stop and stare why do they constantly do that (Hey Siren might wanna help him get these people out) _Will do little man _"Everyone get the hell outta here now for he kills you" people run away not wanting to fight the behemoth of a man off. So everybody leaves cept one guy they never seen till they sit down and he walks up to Maya "Hey pretty girl gotta nice bed for ya in my place" "Fuck off" "Ahh i see you like it rough" he grabs her off of her bar stool and she lands of the floor with a thump he starts to unbuckle his pants and Krieg looks at him for a few stands up with the look of bloodlust in his eye "You dont harm the pretty lady like that" he stands up and bitchsmacks him off her "SHE IS MY MEAT MADIEN" Maya looks at krieg when he said this Krieg then grabs the guy and picks him up and throws him to the dart board and he is stuck there, Krieg lets out a laugh that would would make Terramorphuis flinch a bit at, kreig grabs a handful of knives and hits him with all of them at his crotch, all 12 land dead center of it, he walks up and grabs his Buzz axe and starts it up the saw spinning crazily fast almost like it was bout too fly off, he throws it at his crotch again and lands blade spining in a circle circleing his crotch the axe is cutting his junk off Maya thinks (Yea that was the big mans ideal for going to do that too you) _so he knows what intamacy is_ (Shockingly enough he does wouldnt think that he would, would ya) _No I didnt even think he knew what a penis was_ (Well he does and im not going to say anymore lets say he can use his mind better than you think) _ok_ as the blade is done you see the man dead already but that doesnt stop Krieg, he walks over to what lays on the floor and laughs _why is he laughing?_ (Cause his is bigger) Maya blushes at the thought of his manhood _wonder how big it is? _(I can still hear you) _Dammit forgot _(I could tell you, you know) _NO im good I dont think of him like that just that he is a damn good fighter and a good friend _(Ohh come on Siren you aint seen it yet) _Seen what_ (He tried to prove he likes you like that) _Your shitting me_ (Nope he is growing attached to you so when ever someone comes after you he will stop them before they get to you ingoring everyone else) _So he likes me like that _(More than you think) _Is it bad for me to like him back_ (No you should atleast try him out ya know) _I already like him like that _(Ohh damn then it shouldnt be hard for you too to hit it off right) _Yea true bout that_ as Krieg is done with his nonsense he comes over to Maya and hugs her "Thank you Krieg" "Did I make the Meat Madien proud of bloody goreness that I created for her" "Yes Krieg you did". As we go on with our day like nothing ever happened "Well I guess we leave now seems like some people dont like us anymore" We make our way outta town. What will we face the next day beats me but I know it will be something to kill.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter guys I plan on making more but for now this is all I got for now have fun and all comments are accepted. Seeya**


End file.
